


Nothing But This

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: It's the morning of Dean Winchester's birthday. After admiring him as he sleeps, you wake him up in a wonderful way.





	Nothing But This

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for Dean's birthday. Enjoy!

The bunker was quiet. Only a small night-light lit the bedroom, the air still thick with that languor of early morning. Dean was snoring softly, lying on his back, his right arm dangling off the side of the bed.

You propped yourself up on one elbow beside him, watching the rhythm of his steady breaths, the movement of his eyes beneath his closed lids. He was dreaming. He didn't make a twitch or a sound… his nightmares had lessened since you’d started sleeping next to him.

You stared at the strong, gorgeous, funny and loving man beside you, taking in every one of his features. His thick brown hair that you loved to thread your fingers through when his head was between your legs. His long eyelashes that he would flutter against yours in a playful onslaught of butterfly kisses. The freckles that dusted his nose and scattered along the apples of his cheeks. The scruff on his jaw - soft when you brushed your mouth against it, deliciously rough when it scratched the inside of your thighs. And his lips... his goddamn perfect lips that had memorized every inch of your skin and spoke the true pronunciation of your name.

There were a few more lines etched into his face, a darker whisper of pale violet beneath his eyes, slight creases along his laugh lines and forehead that had begun to linger. But those little marks of age, the evidence of wear and tear, rewards for surviving another year in a ruthless and sometimes cruel life...they only made him more beautiful.

With a feather-light touch, your fingertips trailed over his chest, lips drawn to the bare skin of his shoulder. You planted the gentlest of kisses there, savoring the heat and scent of his sleep-warmed skin. Soon your palm was travelling along his sternum, up and down then lower, reaching the strong but soft plane of his stomach. Carefully and delicately, your lips nudged their way to his pulse, fingers now drifting along the elastic of his boxers.

Dean’s chest rose with a deep breath and fell with a contented sigh. As your gentle touches pulled him into wakefulness, a sleepy smile crept onto his face while your hand slipped beneath his waistband and took hold of his already hard cock.

He started to drip as you stroked him slowly, flicking your thumb over the tip and smearing his shaft with precome. The speed and depth of his breaths increased, his hips thrusting into your palm as he became even more rigid, every thick vein throbbing with the need for your touch.

Without a word you released him, shimmying out of your pajama shorts and tank top as he pushed off his boxers. You rolled on top of him, straddling his waist, running the flats of your palms over his chest. His cock grazed the crack of your ass as his hands ran up your sides, stopping to capture your breasts, thumbs rolling over each stiff, pink nipple.

His eyes were wide open, ensnaring yours in their forest-green haze. You lifted your hips as he guided himself to your slick entrance, his entire body taut and breathless as your tight cunt took him inch by thick, hard inch. Both of your moans filled the room once he’d buried himself to the hilt, deep in your wet warmth, stretching you open with his girth. His large, calloused hands cupped the supple flesh of your ass as you began to ride him, letting yourself fall forward, burying your face in the crook of his neck as he met your movements.

The sound of skin on skin kept time beneath the assonance of  every grunt, groan, and sigh that flew from your throats. Dean slightly bent his legs at the knee, pushing himself impossibly deeper as your clit caught the friction it craved against his pubic bone. You began to tense, the seeds of your climax taking root and swiftly blooming through every cell in your body.

“Come with me, baby,” you hissed, soft and low against his ear.

With a growl, Dean pounded into you as fucked him. You felt the sweat seep through his pores, the heat in his fingertips, his muscles tighten and contract. He came with a shout of your name, pumping you full of his hot come as your walls clenched around his cock, your own orgasm tearing through you.

Your lips finally met his as you both came down, stealing quick kisses between catching breaths and whispered ‘I love yous’. When both of your movements finally slowed, you lay your head on his chest, listening to the rapid fire of his heartbeat while his fingers lazily tousled through your hair.

“Well that’s one hell of a way to wake me up, sweetheart,” he muttered with satisfaction.

You lifted yourself up on your forearms. “Happy birthday, Dean,” you smiled, giving his nose a light tap. “So it’s your day today. Is there anything special you want to do?”

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and tight. “Nothing but this, Y/N. I don’t want anything but you.”

 

**~Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I always love to hear from you.


End file.
